


Like Our Own Little Family

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli Secret Santa, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Smut, cartinellisecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy invites Angie to spend with her and Tony at the Stark mansion. Domestic fluff ensues. For cartinellisecretsanta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentsandmidwives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agentsandmidwives).



> This is my fic for [agentsandmidwives](http://agentsandmidwives.tumblr.com/) as part of cartinellisecretsanta. I hope you enjoy!

Peggy Carter did not get nervous.

No, Peggy Carter swallowed nervousness whole and clenched her fists before marching into battle.

But this was not battle, this was dinner at the L&L Automat and talking to Angie Martinelli.

Angie Martinelli, who has the most beautiful green-blue eyes and the sweetest smile Peggy had ever seen. 

Peggy took a deep breath and walked through the door, shoulders back, mouth twisted in a grimace.

She took hard, meaningful steps towards the counter.

There was Angie, grinning as she chatted with a customer, pouring them coffee.

Peggy eased onto a bar stool, waiting for Angie to notice her.

Angie looked over. When she saw Peggy, her face lit up.

“Hey English,” she said, coming over. “Whoa, why the face? Did you just eat a lemon?”

Peggy forced a chuckle. “Ah no. I’m afraid this is just my face today.”   


Angie poured her some coffee. “Something on your mind?”

“Yes, actually,” Peggy said, sipping the coffee. “I was wondering... it’s just I know that you won’t be going home to your family, and I- well, I thought-”   


“C’mon English,” Angie said, and there was that smile that Peggy loved. “Spit it out.”

“I was wondering,” Peggy said. “If perhaps, you would like to spend Christmas with me?”

“Oh!” The surprise on Angie’s face was evident. Then, she lit up like a, well, like a Christmas tree. Lord, Peggy was going soft. 

“English, I would love to,” she said, eyes sparkling. “We gonna spend it at your place?”   


“Actually, I’m at Howard’s house this year. He and Maria are-” she grimaced. “Going to Italy for Christmas this year, and they asked if I could spend it with my godson at their house.”

“Christmas at a mansion!” Angie exclaimed. “I’ll be there!”

Relief flooded Peggy’s chest and she grinned. “I’m so glad. I could pick you up Christmas Eve afternoon and we can go over together, if you like.”   


“Sure,” Angie said. 

There was a clatter of a mug rattling on the counter. 

The man who had set his cup down glared at Angie and rattled his mug again.

Angie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Let me take care of this guy.”

“Would you like me to take care of him?” Peggy scowled.

Angie laughed. “I wish.” She looked back to Peggy and swooped, planting a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you on Christmas Eve.”

Peggy’s cheeks burned and she tried to quell eerh smile. “Yes, um, right. See you on Christmas Eve.”

The stool scraped against the floor as she stood up and bolted, a cheery, “Bye English!” following her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy only changed her outfit six times, which was showing restraint honestly.

She decided on a white blouse, a dark red cardigan, which complimented lipstick nicely, a black skirt, and kitten heels.

Maybe, she should change one more time...

No, there wasn’t time for that. She would have to go as is.

She got the keys to the car that Howard had loaned her ( _ I don’t know Peg, just in case you wanna take the kid somewhere _ ) and grabbed her overnight bag.

She got in the car and set off for Angie’s apartment.

Taking deep breaths, Peggy drove slowly, her hands gripping the wheel tightly.

Angie didn’t live far from Peggy, and it was no coincidence. Peggy smiled at the memory of looking for apartments with Angie. They had gotten the same realtor, looked at all of apartments together. It had been so easy for Peggy to pretend that they were looking for a place to share.

After a few minutes, she pulled up on Angie’s block.

She got out of the car and walked up to Angie’s door.

She pressed the buzzer.

“English, is that you?” Angie’s cheery voice came through. “I’ll be right down.”

A few minutes later and the door burst open, revealing a wildly grinning Angie.

“English!” she cried and flung her arms around Peggy’s neck.

Peggy caught her armful of Angie, startled. For just a second, she tightened her grip and buried her face in Angie’s neck.

Then, Angie pulled back, still grinning. “Christmas in a mansion! I’m so excited.”   


“Yes, I can see that,” Peggy said, smiling in spite of herself. “Your smile stretches from ear to ear.”

“Well, you better get a smile like this on your face,” Angie said, rolling her suitcase behind her. “I’m not spending Christmas with a Scrooge.”

Peggy smiled widely and Angie laughed.

“That’s better.”

***

Angie gaped as Peggy pulled up the driveway.

“Oh. My. God.” she said. “Peg, would you look at this place? I knew Stark was loaded but this place is a castle!”

Peggy smiled at Angie’s excitement. “Wait to you see the inside.”   


Peggy helped Angie get her bags out of the car (what? she was just being polite) and they walked up the ridiculously ornate steps to the front door.

Peggy lifted the door knocker (shaped like a lion’s head; honestly, talk about ostentatious) and let it drop.

Not a moment later, the door swung open to reveal Jarvis.

“Miss Carter!” he proclaimed. “And Miss Martinelli. Wonderful to see you two.”   


“Happy Holidays, Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy said, stepping inside.

Behind her, Angie gasped, too stunned to say anything to Jarvis. 

“And to you as well,” Jarvis said warmly. “Mr. Stark will be down momentarily. May I take your jackets?”   


Peggy shucked off her jacket and handed it over. She turned to look at Angie, who was still gawping at her surroundings.

Peggy chuckled and moved to help her take off her blue peacoat.

“Thanks,” Angie said, a little breathless as she continued to stare.

Beneath the coat, Angie had on a simple pale blue dress. Peggy knew Angie thought it was probably nothing special, but she looked beautiful.

Suddenly, the clip-clop of little feet echoed.

A blurry figure bounded down the stairs and launched itself at Peggy.

“Aunt Peggy!”

Peggy swooped up the boy and hugged him tightly. “Hello darling.”   


The little boy pulled back from the hug, his little hands still gripping Peggy’s cardigan. He gave her a wide smile, with a missing front tooth. “Santa Claus is coming tonight.”

“I know it,” Peggy smiled. “And your Aunt Peggy brought some gifts too.”

The boy’s smile widened. 

“Darling, do you remember what I said?” Peggy asked him. “About the friend I was bringing to spend Christmas with us?”   


The boy nodded. 

“Well,” Peggy turned to Angie. “Tony. This is Angie.”

Tony ducked his head, suddenly shy. 

“Hello Tony,” Angie smiled at her. “Merry Christmas.”

He looked up at her, soulful dark eyes with more depth than Angie had realized. He studied her, measuring her up. Angie felt as if he could see a part of her that she was not sure she had noticed before.

She was worried for a moment, until his face lit up and he grinned at her.

“Hi Angie,” he said. “Merry Christmas.”   


Angie was about to say more, when a resounding “Peg!” echoed through the room.

At the top of the stairs was Howard Stark, looking a little grayer at the temples than the days of his youth. There were harder lines in the corner of his eyes than there had used to be too, the kind made from spending hours in a dark workshop, staring hard at a project.

At his side was a beautiful woman, dark hair that curved and fell to her shoulders. She had pink bow lips and Tony’s large, dark eyes.

She was much younger than Howard Stark, no surprise. Peggy remembered when they had married. She was one of many invited to the wedding of the century.

“Howard,” Peggy said, and there was a tightness in her voice that had not been there long ago, lacking the warmth it had once had.

If Howard noticed, which was doubtful, he didn’t show it.

He grinned, not the carefree grin he had once had, but a practiced one that kept the cameras trained on him.

The two descended the staircase, their arms looped, a habit formed from years in front of the cameras.

“Maria,” Peggy said, considerably warmer than she had spoken to Howard.

“Hello Peggy,” Maria said. Her dark eyes darted about as if checking for the exits.

“So Italy, huh?” Angie said, interrupting the tense greeting. “That ought to be fun.”   


Howard’s mouth twisted, a brief lapse in the facade. “Yes, we’re very excited.”   


Angie smiled thinly.

“So,” Peggy said after the awkward pause. “Any before bedtime routines we should know about?”

Maria’s eyes widened, terrified. And Angie knew why. Maria could not tell Peggy any bedtime routines; which pajamas to put Tony in, which story to read to him. She could not come up with a single thing to make her seem motherly. 

It was sad to see, this young woman reduced to a ghost at Howard’s side, who could not even tell a babysitter that her son ought to brush his teeth before he was put to bed.

“Don’t worry, madame,” Jarvis covered for her. “I’ll be sure to let her know before I leave.”

Maria let out an inaudible gasp. “Thank you Jarvis.”   


“Certainly,” Jarvis said. “Your car is waiting.”

“Merry Christmas,” Howard said gruffly and marched out the door.

Maria’s hands fluttered and she ducked in to brush her lips over Tony’s cheek. “Goodbye dear.”

Angie wondered if she always kissed her son goodbye or if she was trying to fool them.

And with that, Maria flitted out the door, Jarvis trailing behind them to send them off.

“Well, Tony are you excited?” Peggy asked. “We get to have a Christmas sleepover!” 

Tony grinned and nodded. “And Santa Claus.”

Peggy laughed. “And Santa Claus.”

The door reopened and Jarvis stepped back inside.

“I hate to dash off so quickly,” he said. “But I’m afraid Ana is expecting me.”   


“Please, go,” Peggy said. “Don’t keep her waiting.”   


“Alright,” Jarvis retrieved his own coat from the closet. “Tony is to brush his teeth before bed and he may pick his own pajamas. He likes a story before bedtime and he can choose that too.”   


He wagged a finger, but he was smiling. “Don’t let him talk you into reading to him all night.”   


“I won’t,” Peggy smiled. 

“As long as that’s settled,” Jarvis smiled. “I’ll be off.”   


He leaned in and embraced Peggy and Tony as one. “I’ll see you all tomorrow for Christmas dinner.”

“Happy Christmas, Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy smiled.

“Merry Christmas,” Angie said.

“Bye Jay,” Tony said.

Jarvis smiled around at them all. “Happy Christmas.”   


And with that, he left once more.

“Well, Tony, why don’t we go play in your room?” Peggy said.

“Mkay,” he said happily and bounded off.

“You’re good with him,” Angie remarked.

“He’s a sweet boy,” Peggy said. “I love him very much.”

“It shows,” Angie said and set off to follow Tony.

Peggy stared after her for a moment before shaking her head to clear the fog and following too.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony assigned them their roles (Angie played Bucky Barnes, Peggy reprised her role as herself, and Tony was Captain America) and he ordered their action figures about in the battle. The action figure Peggy used was actually a Betty Carver one but she made do.

Tony was doing most of the actual acting out, happy to deliver lines for all of the characters. Peggy came in with a few well-timed quips that made Angie and Tony giggle alike and Angie suggested several battle strategies that Tony took into account.

After awhile, though, Tony was content to do all of the work while Peggy and Angie sat with him on the floor, occasionally moving their action figures where he needed them.

Tony’s features were screwed up in intense concentration, muttering under his breath as he got more into his little world.

“So how did your last audition go?” Peggy asked quietly, so as not to interrupt Tony.

“Good!” Angie said brightly. “I got a callback. They said they’d seen me in that play I’d done and they’d loved it.”

Peggy smiled softly. “You’re gonna get it.”

Angie smile widened. “When I do, I want you front row every night. You’re my good luck charm.”

“You don’t need luck,” Peggy declared. “But I’ll be there anyway.”

Angie grinned and said, “What about you? How’s work for you?”

Peggy sighed. “Running an entire government organization is harder than you’d think.”   


Angie laughed. “I can imagine. Any agents giving you grief?”

“You mean Thompson, don’t you?” Peggy said.

Angie went for a nonchalant shrug but her smile gave her away.

“Thompson’s fine,” Peggy said. “Is it wrong that I still feel smug when he has to call me “Director?””

Angie tossed her head back and laughed.

The curve of her throat caught Peggy’s eye for a moment before she dragged her gaze away.

“You just let me know if he gives you any trouble,” Angie said. She nudged Tony. “Me and Tony’ll come and teach him a little respect, right Tony?”

“Not if Aunt Peggy gets to him first,” Tony said under his breath.

Peggy let out a startled laugh and Angie grinned and said, “That’s right.”

“Aunt Peggy punches bad guys,” Tony said. “That’s why she got to fight with Captain America.”   


“Is that right?” Angie said. 

“Yep,” Tony said. “She was Captain America’s boss.”   


The two women looked at each other and laughed.

“Who told you that?” Peggy asked.

Tony blinked owlishly up at her. “Nobody. I just knew it.”

Angie nodded solemnly.

Peggy just looked at them, these two people that believed in her. 

This was home for her.


	4. Chapter 4

After about another hour of playing, Tony’s stomach grumbled.

Peggy chuckled. “How about some dinner, darling?”

Tony nodded and they all put the figures back on the shelf, Tony straightening them the way he liked.

Tony led them to the kitchen; the house was big enough that it was a bit of a maze.

“Let’s see,” Peggy said, going to the cupboard. “We have noodles. How does spaghetti sound?”

“Yes,” Tony said very seriously, climbing up on one of the bar chairs lining the counter.

Peggy laughed. “Alright then.”   


“How can I help?” Angie said, coming to stand next to Peggy.

“Um,” Peggy said, momentarily distracted by Angie’s earnest expression. “Could you brown the hamburger?”

“Sure,” Angie smiled and went to the fridge.

Peggy got the noodles out of the cupboard and found a pot.

Angie brought the burger to the counter and spooned it into a pan.

After turning up the burner underneath the water, Peggy reached for the tomatoes to fix up.

It was calming, with Angie next to her poking at the pan while she prepared the tomatoes. Just standing together, quietly cooking together.

Peggy looked over at Tony; he had gotten blueprint paper from a little drawer, probably stocked for when he sat in the kitchen while Jarvis cooked. He was drawing on it with intense concentration, his little tongue poking out.

Then, she looked to Angie. A curl had fallen over her forehead and she was humming softly to herself.

It was very easy to pretend that this was their home, that Angie was Peggy’s wife and Tony their son, that they were a family cooking dinner together in their home.

Soon, the hamburger was cooked thoroughly and the water was boiling. Angie broke the noodles and put them in the pot while Peggy mixed the tomatoes with the burger.

“What are you working on Tony?” Angie asked, going over to lean her elbows on the counter and look down at his blueprint.

“A plane,” Tony said. “It’s got horizontal propellers.”   


“Are you gonna fly us around when you build it?” Angie said.

Tony nodded. “We’ll go to the arctic.”   


Peggy’s stomach tightened. She knew, of course, about Howard’s expedition. That didn’t mean it made it any easier to hear about.

Angie glanced at her, concern in her eyes. “Maybe we could go somewhere warm, huh?” Her eyes lit up with delight. “How about California?”

Tony grinned. “Yeah. One day I’m gonna live in California.”

“Oh yeah?” Angie said. “Can I visit?”   


Tony nodded. “Every Christmas.”

Peggy’s heart swelled at that thought, her and Angie going to visit a grown-up Tony in California at Christmas time. Their own little family.

“Dinner’s ready,” Peggy called softly. 

“I’ll get the parmesan cheese,” Angie said, walking over to the fridge.

“Alright Tony,” Peggy said, reaching up into the cupboard to pull out three bowls. “If you eat a good dinner, I’ll make us some hot chocolates and ice cream sundaes afterwards.”

Tony’s smile lit up and so did Angie’s. 

“Okay!” Tony said, hopping down from his little stool and grabbing a handful of silverware before running into the dining room.

“Do I get a sundae too?” Angie said, putting her hands behind her and smiling innocently. 

Peggy smiled. “If you eat a good dinner.”   


“Deal!” Angie said, picking up the parmesan and plates before following Tony.

Peggy got the sauce and the noodles and went after her.

They all went around and set the table methodically.

They took their seats and Peggy said, “Tuck in.”   


She scooped some noodles onto Tony’s plate and then, at Angie’s eyelash batting, onto Angie’s plate as well.

Tony tried to eat politely at first but soon devolved into shoving as much into his mouth as he could get.

Peggy chuckled and rolled her eyes to look at Angie, expecting to see an amused smile on Angie’s face at Tony’s table manners. Instead, she saw Angie’s cheeks full, a few noodles spilling out of her mouth.

Angie shrugged and Peggy sighed.

“Am I the only one with any table manners?” Peggy asked.

“Probably,” Angie said, swallowing. “But you’re also the only one with spaghetti sauce on the corner of your mouth.”

Peggy blushed and wiped at her mouth.

“Wrong corner,” Angie smiled and reached over to swipe her thumb over Peggy’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Peggy said quietly, cheeks still pink.

“This is delicious, by the way,” Angie said, taking another bite. 

“Thank you,” Peggy said again. “But remember, you helped.”

“Ah yes, you benefited greatly from my poking meat,” Angie grinned.

They all chatted as they finished their dinner. Angie was right, the spaghetti was good and it didn’t take long to finish it.

“Alright Tony, would you help us carry the dishes to the kitchen?” Peggy asked.

Tony grabbed his plate and everyone’s silverware and ran to the kitchen.

“Sundaes now?” Angie asked with an eager smile.

Peggy laughed. “Yes, sundaes now.”

Angie cheered and took a few more dishes to the kitchen.

Peggy smiled and gathered the remaining dishes.

“Why don’t you two go play in the living room while I make up the sundaes?” Peggy said. “We can worry about the dishes later.”

‘Yay!” Tony said, taking Angie’s hand and tugging her to the living room. 

He sat her down, then disappeared off to his bedroom. He came back a few moments later with his action figures and a pile of Captain America comics.

Peggy went to the freezer and got out some ice cream and then the fridge to get some caramel and hot fudge. With a look in the pantry she found some nuts to sprinkle on top.

She brought all of this to the counter that faced the living room so she could watch Tony and Angie as she made the sundaes.

She scooped the ice cream, watching Angie pick up the little Betty Carver doll.

Angie smiled and ran a finger over the doll’s curls. The doll didn’t really look that much like Peggy; they hadn’t used her real name, so why would they use her likeness? 

But there was something about a thing that was meant to embody a person, whether it looked like them or not. It made Angie feel warm towards the toy, a little sliver of the warmth she felt towards Peggy.

Back in the kitchen, Peggy swirled the fudge and caramel, still watching Angie. The sunlight was hitting her, shining through her curls. With the light weaving through the locks, they lit up into a lighter color, almost the same as the caramel Peggy was using.

With the last sprinkle of the nuts, Peggy said, “Here we are.”   


Tony came running, Angie not far behind.

“And we can have hot chocolate after?” he said, coming up to the counter.

“Yes,” Peggy said, placing the bowl in his hands. “Just before bed.”   


“Thanks Aunt Peggy!” Tony said, and sped away.

Angie licked her lips as she looked at the sundaes. 

Peggy watched her pink tongue swipe across her lips and felt a little weak in the knees.

“They look delicious,” Angie said, picking up a bowl. “Who knew you were such a chef?”   


“It’s ice cream,” Peggy said, taking her own bowl and following Angie into the living room. “It doesn’t require much culinary skill.”   


“Still,” Angie said, taking a seat on the couch, tucking her foot beneath her. “I think it’s worth complimenting. Don’t you think, Tony?”

Tony didn’t answer; he seemed to have the same philosophy towards his dessert as it did towards his dinner. That is to say, he was pushing as much into his mouth as he could.

Angie chuckled and looked back to Peggy. “I could get used to this. Big house, little playmate, pretty woman who cooks for me.”   


Peggy’s heart skipped a beat when Angie called her pretty. “You don’t think you’d be bored with it day after day?”   


“No way,” Angie said around a big mouthful of ice cream. “This is the life.”   


Again, Peggy pictured spending her days like this, with Angie and Tony in a house somewhere as a family.

“You might think differently,” she said carefully, stirring her ice cream. “Once Tony’s sugar rush hits.”   


Angie grinned. “Who will I be to judge? Mine’s coming when his does.”   


Peggy laughed. “I suppose I’m in trouble then.”

“Don’t worry,” Angie said. “I’ll do my best to behave. Can’t speak for Tony though.”   


They both looked to Tony; he was laying on his stomach, flipping through a comic, spooning more ice cream into his mouth.

Peggy smiled. “I think he’s going to be fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Tony screamed, running down the hallway.

“Tony!” Peggy called, running after him, Angie not far behind.

“Going to be fine, huh?” Angie called and even in her breathless chasing state Peggy had to laugh.

“I may have been mistaken!” she called back. “Tony, it is bath time!”

“AAAAAAH!” Tony responded and rounded a corner.

Peggy sped up and caught him round the middle, scooping him up. “Tony!”

“Aunt Peggy!” Tony said, giggling.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Peggy grinned. “Well, do you think this is funny?”   


Her fingers danced over Tony’s ribs and stomach, ticking every inch she could reach. Tony shrieked and laughed, twisting in her arms.

“Aunt P-Peggy!” he squealed. “I c-can’t b-breathe!”

“Alright, alright,” Peggy said, smiling. “I’ll stop. But you have to promise to behave now.”   


“Okay,” Tony said, still giggling. “Can I bring my boats in the tub?”

“Yes,” Peggy said. “And then we’ll have hot chocolate and a story, okay?”

“YAY!” Tony cried, running to the bathroom.

“Have you changed your mind yet?” Peggy asked. “About wanting this life?”   


Angie grinned, panting. “Not yet.”   


Peggy grinned too. “Alright, you get the towel, I’ll get the boats and we’ll attempt to corral a sugary five year old into the tub.”

“Break!” Angie said and went to find a towel cupboard.

Peggy laughed and went to Tony’s room to locate the boats.

They met back at the bathroom.

“Look what I found,” Angie said, holding out a towel. It had Captain America’s shield on it and it was very worn.

Peggy smiled. Wonderful. And I’ve got the boats.” She made her tone go serious for a moment. “Are you ready?”

Angie nodded with a mock frown. “Ready on your command, Director.”

Peggy stealed herself. “Here we go.”

Inside, Tony was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “Bathtime, bathtime, bathtime!”

“Okay,” Peggy said, turning the water on. “No more sugar for you ever again.”

“Noooo!” Tony wailed, but he was still bouncing.

Peggy laughed. “Fine, you can have sugar again but not until after Christmas dinner.”

“Anna’s making pastries,” Tony informed them.

“Oh good,” Angie said. “And I’m sure those won’t get you as hopped up as the ice cream.”

“Yeah,” Tony said happily, allowing Peggy to drag his shirt over his head.

He shed his pants as well and Peggy lifted him into the tub.

Angie handed him the boats and he set to work, pushing them about the water.

Peggy and Angie sat by the tub, Peggy scrubbing soap on Tony and Angie pushing a boat along.

“This is nice,” Angie said after a while. “It’s like our own little family.”   


Peggy smiled, massaging shampoo into Tony’s hair. “I like it too.”   


“I think I’d like a son,” Angie said. “I always thought I’d like a girl, but I think I’d like a son too.”   


“I never really thought about it,” Peggy said. “What I wanted, either way.”   


“If you guys have a son,” Tony piped up. “That means I get a brother.”   


Peggy and Angie exchanged a look. The surprise was evident on both of their faces.

“Yes Tony,” Angie said finally. “That’s what it means.”

***

The bath calmed Tony down substantially, the warm water and the soap making him sleepy.

Peggy wrapped him up in the towel and lifted him into her arms, carrying him to his room.

“Which pajamas would you like, darling?” Peggy asked.

He pointed out a onesie in the drawer.

Angie rubbed him down with the towel and ruffled his hair until he was all dry and Peggy helped him step into the onesie, zipping it up. Unsurprisingly, it had Captain America on it.

Peggy carried him to the living room. “Why don’t you two pick out a book and I’ll go make up the hot chocolate?”

Angie and Tony went to the bookshelf, Angie pulling out books and showing them to Tony.

Peggy went to the kitchen and pulled some milk out of the fridge and some cocoa powder out of the cupboard.

After pouring the milk into a pan on the stove, she mixed the powder in slowly as she stirred.

She got three mugs down from the cupboard and poured the cocoa.

With a minor balancing act, she carried them to the kitchen.

Tony accepted his with a sleepy smile and Angie with quiet, “Thank you.”

Tony handed Peggy his book of choice and settled on Angie’s lap. Angie looked a tad surprised at this. Perhaps she had expected him to clamber into Peggy’s lap.

He snuggled against her chest, clutching her dress. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer.

Peggy smiled at the scene before her. “Marley was dead: to begin with.  There is no doubt whatever about that...”

***

After the cocoa was gone and Tony’s eyelids had fluttered shut for the last time, Peggy gently shut the book.

She set it aside and stood, moving the mugs aside. She slipped her arms under Tony’s limp body and lifted him in her arms.

Angie followed after her as Peggy went to Tony’s room.

When they entered the room, Angie went ahead to pull back the covers. Peggy gently laid him down and tucked the covers around him.

She dropped a kiss on his forehead and waited as Angie did the same thing.

They crept out, Peggy turning on the Captain America shield night light as they left.

“There’s more cocoa, if you’d like,” Peggy said.

Angie smile and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Peggy poured more cocoa into the mugs and brought them out. 

Angie accepted hers. “Should we lay the presents out under the tree now?”

“Might as well now that’s he’s asleep,” Peggy said.

She went to the front closet and pulled out the bag of presents, bringing it back to the tree.

Angie helped her lay them, stacking them artfully.

“There,” Peggy said, sitting back and admiring them. 

“They look nice,” Angie leaned back too, propping herself up on one arm. “It all does.”

Underneath the lights of the Christmas tree, everything glowed golden.

Angie’s lashes cast soft shadows against her skin, waving slowly. The lights lit up her skin, her cheeks aglow, pink and gold. Light peeked through the strands of her hair, creating a halo effect.

Peggy thought she had never looked so beautiful.

“This place really is so beautiful,” Angie whispered, looking around. “Like a fairy land, with all the lights and decorations.”   


“Yes,” Peggy replied. She smiled softly as she looked out the window. “It’s snowing.”

Angie looked up and gasped gently.

There was frost on the window, spiraling patterns twirling towards the center of the panes. Fat, fluffy flakes floated past, dancing in the night air.

It was so beautiful. Angie never wanted to spend Christmas anywhere else. She wanted Christmas to be here, in New York, with the snow.

With Peggy.

She looked back at Peggy, who was still staring out the window.

She smiled at the expression on Peggy’s face, all wonder and nostalgia.

Peggy sensed her gaze and looked back at her. The corners of her mouth pulled up. “What is it?” she said softly.

“You just look...” Angie’s breath caught in her throat. “Really beautiful.”

The surprise was obvious on Peggy’s face, but it faded away into something warm and shining.

“Angie, I-” Peggy shifted, her knee now pressed into Angie’s thigh. “I wanted to tell you- the reason I invited you here-”   


“Spit it out, English,” Angie whispered.

Peggy’s lower lip fell, at a clear loss for words.

Angie was close, so close. She was lit up, brighter than the star atop the tree.

“Angie,” Peggy breathed.

There was a strand of hair falling across Angie’s cheek. Peggy reached over to tuck it behind her ear.

Angie caught her by the wrist and Peggy’s breath caught.

Peggy surged forward and kissed her.

Angie gasped in surprise, her grip on Peggy’s wrist tightening.

Peggy brought her other hand up to Angie’s cheek and pulled her closer, pressing her lips to Angie’s harder.

Angie leaned into the kiss, her eyelashes tickling Peggy’s cheek.

Angie clambered into Peggy’s lap, threading her fingers into Peggy’s hair.

Peggy made of noise of surprise and slipped her arms around Angie’s waist.

“Angie, I-” Peggy whispered and was promptly cut off by Angie’s lips.

“Don’t,” Angie shook her head fervently. “Don’t try to change this moment.”

“I just want to say,” Peggy kissed her hard, running her tongue over Angie’s lower lip. “I want this. I have for a long time.”

Angie grinned. “Me too.”

Peggy tightened her arms around Angie and pulled her closer. Angie looped her legs around Peggy’s waist and hooked her ankles.

Angie’s fingers went to play at the buttons of Peggy’s cardigan. She pulled back and looked into Peggy’s eyes.

“Is it okay if I take this off?” she whispered.

Peggy nodded, lips pressed together.

Slowly, Angie undid the buttons. She slid the cardigan off Peggy’s shoulders.

Her white blouse went next, revealing the soft lace bra underneath.

Angie took her time gazing at Peggy’s chest, the silky skin, the soft curves.

She leaned down and pressed her open mouth to Peggy’s breast, kissing it.

Peggy breathed hard through her nose, the warmth of Angie’s mouth against her skin eliciting a series of hard breaths.

“I want this off,” Peggy said, tugging at Angie’s dress.

“You got it English,” Angie said, leaning back.

She watched Peggy deftly undo her buttons and open the dress like folding back a cocoon.

They resumed kissing, the slide of tongues and lips growing more heated.

Peggy’s lips moved to Angie’s jaw, pressing delicate kisses down her neck.

She sucked a small bruise at the junction of Angie’s jaw and her throat. 

Angie sighed happily and pulled at Peggy’s hair.

In one deft move, Peggy placed a hand at the small of Angie’s back and flipped them over.

“Oh!” Angie exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide. “You’ve got some nice moves, Carter.”   


A small smirk twitched at the corner of Peggy’s mouth and her eyebrow went up. “You have no idea.”

She kissed her way down Angie’s neck, to her small breasts. Cupping one breast in her palm, thumbing her nipple, she kissed at Angie’s other breast, scraping with her teeth before soothing the sting with a swipe of her tongue.

Peggy smooth a hand down Angie’s stomach, following it with her mouth, just one step behind.

She pressed two fingers to the skin just above the waistband of Angie’s underwear before folding under the fabric. She dragged it down, giving a kiss to the skin that was refilling it’s color after the press of Peggy’s fingers had turned it white.

Peggy leaned back, hovering over Angie with her hands on either side of Angie’s waist. She looked down at Angie, gaze dragging over every bit of available flesh, like she was trying to memorize what it looked like to have Angie Martinelli naked and exposed beneath her.

She was.

Angie bit her lip and made a noise of impatience, indicating that Peggy better get on with it.

Peggy smiled and lowered herself once again to pepper kisses on Angie’s skin; her waist, her stomach, her hips.

Angie curled her fingers in Peggy’s hair, the silky tendrils slipping through until she tightened her grip.

Then, Peggy moved lower and Angie gasped.

It was an elaborate dance, the press and flicker of Peggy’s tongue between Angie’s legs and the roll of Angie’s hips, rising to meet Peggy’s mouth.

Peggy’s tongue against her felt like the tide of the sea, pulling the crest of the water up, up up... and then the waves broke and Angie shuddered, she was coming, she was coming like the crash of water on the sand and it  _ felt so good _ .

The waves rose and fell with less intensity, still leaving her breathless at the end of each ebb. There was a stickiness between her thighs, wetness coating her.

She panted, stars fading from her eyes. “Peggy,” she breathed.

Angie pulled Peggy up to her and dragged her into a kiss.

Peggy gasped as Angie pushed her up and then back down, hovering over her.

Angie recaptured Peggy’s mouth and dragged her hand down Peggy’s stomach.

She slipped a hand between Peggy’s legs and Peggy cried out. Angie pressed her mouth harder to Peggy’s lips to stifle her cries.

She pressed one finger, then another inside of Peggy, and Peggy bit down hard on her lip.

Peggy rocked her hips up to meet the push of Angie’s fingers, gasping at every drag of the pads on Angie’s fingertips.

Angie moved her thumb up and circled, pressing down hard.

Peggy cried out again, softly whimpering against Angie’s lips.

They laid there, panting, skin hot against one another.

Angie moved up and looked into Peggy’s eyes.

Peggy looked back at her, acutely aware of just how gorgeous she looked.

The golden light was shining off Angie’s sweat slicked skin, glowing in her eyes.

They kissed, soft and sweet.

Then, Angie slowly lowered herself to Peggy, her cheek resting against Peggy’s chest.

It was rather cliche, Peggy thought as she laid with her bare back on the soft tree skirt, Angie laying on her chest, her fingers running through Angie’s hair. To have had such magic on Christmas.

She kissed the top of Angie’s head and allowed her eyelids to flutter shut.


	7. Chapter 7

As Peggy awoke, sunlight was just beginning to peek in through the window.

“Angie,” she whispered, gently shaking Angie. “Angie, wake up. We have to go to our rooms before Tony finds us.”   


Angie stirred, rubbing her eyes. She blinked up at Peggy. “English?”

“Yes,” Peggy said. “Hurry, we should go.”

Angie nodded and sat back, gaze casting about for her clothes. “I just need my dress...”

“Here you go,” Peggy said, handing Angie her dress and scooping up her own clothes. “Let’s go.”

Angie tossed her dress back on and followed Peggy, butting the dress back up as she went.

They found their way to their rooms, right next to each other.

“Angie,” Peggy said as Angie’s hand went to the doorknob.

Angie looked at her.

Peggy’s face was conflicted, but then she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Angie’s mouth.

Before Angie could do anything, Peggy pulled back and ducked into her room.

Peggy set her clothes down and found the pajamas she’d intended to wear, slipping into them quickly.

It seemed not a minute after she tucked under the covers and closed her eyes that her door burst open and Tony flew in, jumping on the bed and crying, “It’s Christmas, Aunt Peggy, wake UP!”

“Alright, alright,” Peggy laughed as she was bounced about by Tony’s jumping. “I’m up, darling, I’m up!” 

Tony grinned and jumped down, running to Angie’s room to deliver the same treatment.

Peggy smiled as she heard Angie’s laughter and Tony’s giggling. 

She grabbed a bathrobe and went out too, to see Tony tugging Angie out of her room by her hand.

They looked at each other and Angie smiled. Peggy’s heart fluttered.

Then, Tony tugged her away and their gaze was broken.

“It’s present time!” Tony cried, running into the living room.

He shrieked when he saw the pile of presents beneath the tree. “Presents!”

“Alright Tony, would you like some hot chocolate as we open presents?” Peggy asked.

He nodded excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Peggy went to make the cocoa, as quickly as she could for she feared Tony would burst if he had to wait too long.

When the drinks were done, she came back to the living room to find Tony and Angie inspecting each present thoroughly.

“Here we are love,” Peggy said, handing Tony his hot chocolate. She held out a mug to Angie, blushing. “And to my other love.”   


Angie’s grin stretched across her entire face.

“Can I open this one?” Tony asked, holding out a gift.

“Yes darling,” Peggy sipped her hot chocolate. “That one is from me.”   


Tony ripped into it, shrieking again as he saw what it was. 

A small Captain America plush, fit for taking on adventures as well as cuddling with.

“Thank you Aunt Peggy!” he cried, flinging his arms around Peggy’s neck, nearly spilling the hot chocolates.

“You’re welcome darling,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Over Tony’s shoulder, she could see Angie smiling warmly at them.

It made her heart swell, this little scene. 

“I got you a present too, Aunt Peggy,” Tony said, reaching around the tree. “Momma helped me pick it out.”   


He handed her a little box. 

She unwrapped it, not sure what to expect. 

Inside, was a ring. It had little, what she was sure were real, diamonds crusted around it. 

“Tony, it’s lovely,” Peggy was certain this ring had cost more than her rent. She was also certain that to Howard, the amount of money was nothing, and that when Maria had helped Tony find it she had not looked at the prices nor batted an eyelash when it was rung up.

She wanted to say it was too much, for it really was, but she could not bring herself to wipe the grin from Tony’s face.

“I love it darling,” she said, slipping it on her finger.

“Love you Aunt Peggy,” Tony said, kissing her cheek. 

“I love you too,” Peggy said.

Tony went back to his presents and Angie took Peggy’s hand, inspecting the ring.

“Oh my god,” she said. “This is really something.”   


“It is indeed,” Peggy said.

“Oh, I got you something too,” Angie said, reaching over for Peggy’s gift.

Peggy accepted it with a smile. She unwrapped it and inside was a beautiful watch, simple yet elegant. 

“Angie, I love it,” Peggy said, slipping it on her wrist. “Thank you.”   


“You’re welcome,” Angie said with a smile.

“I got you a present as well,” Peggy said and got Angie’s present.

Angie unwrapped it and her eyes lit up.

It was a necklace, with a little swallow charm.

“It’s beautiful,” Angie’s eyes filled with happy tears. “Will you put it on me?”   


Peggy nodded and took the necklace, fastening it around Angie’s neck.

“It looks beautiful,” she said and Angie beamed.

They spent the morning there, under the tree.

Their own little family.

***

“Darling, are you ready to go?” Peggy called. “Got all the toys you want to bring?”   


“Yes Aunt Peggy!” Tony said bounding down the stairs, Captain America plush in hand.

“Let’s go dear, get to the car,” Peggy said, fastening her coat.

Tony raced out the door. “C’mon Aunt Peggy, c’mon Aunt Angie!”   


Angie looked up from where she was buttoning her own coat. “Did he just call me...?”

Peggy looked at her. “I think he did.”   


Angie’s face was practically glowing with joy. “I...wow.”

“Angie, before we go...” Peggy said, desperation seeping into her voice, despite her desperate efforts to keep it out. “I just wanted to say. If last night was- was an accident-”   


She could say no more, for Angie’s mouth suddenly covered hers. Her hand slipped up to Peggy’s cheek.

Peggy stiffened in surprise before relaxing against Angie. 

When Angie pulled back, Peggy was still stunned.

“It wasn’t a fluke, English,” Angie said. “I love you.”   


“I love you too,” Peggy said, breathlessly.

Angie grinned. “Now let’s go, we’ve got Christmas dinner to get to. And I know you’re excited for Tony to eat Anna’s pastries.”

She walked out to the car.

Peggy stood there for a moment, dazed. 

Then she laughed, loud and joyous. 

She followed Angie and Tony out to the car, to go spend Christmas dinner with her own little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
